18
by Hobygirl
Summary: Eddi and Luc's son with a twist ; xx


Noah Benjamin hemingway was 18 years old a young man following in his father and mothers carer paths with the medical side of things and now it was in to the future he didn't have to train hard apart from leaning how to use the latest equipment used to help save lives the was so much technology that they didn't even have to touch the patient it was something he had always wanted to do since he had became a teenager spending nights with his dad at his dads lab learning about "platelets" and what seemed every medical disease that his dad had known and heard off it all that mattered is that he was keen to learn and seemed to enjoy learning pretty much about everything. And now he was 18 leaving for university going in to the big wide world and their stood his mother Eddi Hemingway bawling her eyes out to Luc how her son was leaving her and telling luc how inconsiderate he was to feelings as he wasn't crying which Luc had replied that he didn't want to show Noah up like she was doing infront of the whole street but deep down Luc didn't want him to leave not just yet, you see he wasn't Noah Hemingway had Aspergers syndrome it wasn't to server but it affected him but the thing was he wasn't effected socially like most he could talk to strangers and tell them his life story in which eddi or luc or both used to have to drag him away because no matter how many times they told him never talk to strangers he would still do it because he saw no wrong in do it, another thing was that he didn't quite understand sarcasm and jokes very well so often when Luc and Eddi used sarcasm or jokes he would say something along the lines of "well that just isn't possible because..." and then the would have to listen to why it wasn't they had tried to make him understand a little bit more but it was no use. Another thing was that he had ways of doing things and how he would have things like he hated his food to be touching eachother so he had to have a plate with separate compartments to put each other food in and he would eat one thing at a time which used to take a while so they tended not to go out to restaurants as much. He also has to flick the light on and on twice, put his socks on before his trousers as he doesn't like anything touching his feet apart from socks. You see it started when he was around 2-3 anytime Eddi would put his Trousers before his socks he would cry and also if his food was mixed he also became obsessed with zingzillas on cebeebies and that's when eddi started to pick up on things by trying with socks first and then without to notice he didn't cry with socks on and liked his food not mixed it wasn't till she talked to Luc about it that she would of thought about taking him to the paediatrician to when he had said that he reckoned it could be autism to which he would need test to confirm that Eddi had broke down crying and Luc was comforting her he couldn't of said it was going to be alright then back then could he because it was uncertain then but now he was fine better then what doctors could of predicted. Back then when they had confirmed it was autism they hadn't a clue what to do the doctor had gave them a support group they could go to which they did where they got told that they would find out his dislikes and likes and that they should write them down so that they didn't forget to which they still had in this day and age a bit more updated though, from then on it had been different and sometimes difficult because he had decided that he didn't like clothes apart from socks anymore and refused to wear any to which at one point Eddi couldn't even leave the house, he also was a nightmare to go to sleep he didn't seem to like the bed sheet the had tried everything till they found that he liked silk and as he got older and into his teenage years he had become blunt and would say what he was thinking sometimes it was very embarrassing like if he thought he someone was fat or ugly he would say it out loud and his parents would have to deal with the consequences but nether the less he their son their Noah Hemingway and they wouldn't change him for the world, today Noah Hemingway was 18 and was entering the big wide world and with hugs and kisses goodbye he was gone their baby was gone.


End file.
